Well If I Can't Watch TV We Might As Well
by idkgirl27
Summary: After a long day of work it only makes sense that Eric should get a turn to watch tv. However Butters isn't willing to relinquish control of the remote which leads to Eric taking some drastic measures in order to find its location. Buttman/Cartters/Cutters fluff maybe a bit lime ish?


**A/N: Hey there!**

**Well, I've got more CartmanxButters if you're interested! Unless of course you're not interested…..**

**Either way I hope you'll continue with this fic!**

**Please read and please enjoy :)**

"Butters where's the remote?"

The blonde looks up from his spot on the couch where's he's been waiting for Eric to come back home from work, and shrugs his shoulders.

"I d-don't know. How was your d-day?"

Eric drops his briefcase along with his jacket on the table before loosening up his tie and undoing the top buttons of his shirt. He walks over to the couch and effectively blocks the screen with his huge frame.

"It was fine. Now where's the remote? It's supposed to be my turn to watch tv."

Butters bit the bottom of his lip and thought about confessing. He knew very well where the remote was and was certain that without his help Eric would never find it. After all he was the one who hid but really what other choice did he have? He wanted to finish watching this movie and he knew that when Eric came home that the brunette would just change the channel without Butters' consent. So it wasn't as if he really had any other choice he had to take the initiative and hide it.

"I'm not so s-sure where it is. How 'bout we j-just w-watch this instead? It's real cute an' funny an' it's 'bout this lil' girl-"

"I don't give a shit about little girls, Butters. I work hard all day for you so that you can stay home and do nothing and when I get here all I want to do is just watch some tv and you have to go and loose the fucking remote?"

Butters feels the need to defend himself from the accusation that he does 'nothing'. He might not have a 'real' job like Eric ad he might just be a home maker but he knows that he's a pretty good little house husband. He cooks and cleans without complaint and to perfection, plus he's always been plenty generous with himself when it comes to their bedroom activities, even if they don't always happen in the bedroom.

"I d-do too do th-things…."

Eric rolls his eyes before giving Butters a look of disbelief. He pulls the blanket off of Butters in one quick motion, revealing the blonde's sweat pants and oversized t-shirt.

"See you're still in your fucking pjs."

"I wasn't in 'em all day, Eric! I just p-put 'em on r-right now so that I c-could relax better!"

"Whatever. Just get up so you can find the remote."

Eric's hands grab onto the blonde's arms, his grip firm yet still gentle, and he pulls him up to his feet, Butters stumbling forward and into Eric's chest, looking up with big blue eyes.

"Aw, come on, Eric, c-can't we j-just w-watch this?"

"Sooner or later we're going to need the remote, Butters, and like I said it's my turn to watch something. You really don't know where the remote is?"  
"Uh….. n-not exactly…."

It's the way that Butters' voice trails off that catches Eric's interest. His thoughts are only confirmed by those baby blue eyes that are darting across the room and those small fists grinding against each other.

"Butters…."

The tone in Eric's voice perks up Butters and he looks up to make eye contact.

"Y-Yeah, Eric?"

"Are you lying to me?"

There's a rise of panic in Butters' heart and he's pretty sure that he's actually starting to sweat a little.

"Of c-course not, Eric. Why w-would ya th-think that?"

Eric rolls his eyes again and steps away from Butters to go to the couch where he begins to turn over the pillows and cushions. Butters takes this time to turn to the tv quickly, he's missed something important and he's not sure who the people on the screen are or what they're talking about. He turns his head back towards Eric when he hears his voice again.

"I know you're lying, Butters."

Eric stands up straight and looks to Butters with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So where is it?"

Butters can feel his resolve crumbling especially now that Eric's eyes have narrowed at him.

"I…. I ain't g-gonna say!"

Both of the blonde's hands shoot up to cover his mouth and surprise is found on both of their faces. Butters had been planning on telling Eric but that act of defiance had come out of nowhere and stopped him. Eric blinks a couple of times in silence before focusing his eyes back on his boyfriend.

"What the fuck Butters?! Just tell me!"

Butters nibbles on his bottom lip and he's wringing his wrists. He can't lie anymore. His only choice is to either tell Eric or to hope he can win this quasi argument that the two are currently having and in their years of being together Butters has only won arguments with sex. He's about to go that route but when he hears the sounds of the television it dawns on him that if they do have sex then he'll miss the movie but if he doesn't then he'll lose the argument and his chance to finish the movie.

"But, Eric, I r-really wanna f-finsh watchin' this can't ya just w-watch somethin' later?"

Eric just shakes his head no and moves to Butters, placing his hands on the blonde's hips.

"Butters, either you tell me right now or I'll just make you tell me."

"How do ya pl-plan on doin' that?"

Though there's not the slightest but of attitude in Butters' honest question Eric smirks as if it was a challenge. He walks forward and forces Butters to walk backwards. Butters isn't sure what's going on or where Eric is leading him to but the second question is answered as his back meets the wall. In one swift motion Eric's grabbed both of Butters' wrists and have pinned them above the blonde's head as his other hand begins to move slowly up Butters' shirt he leans forward to whisper in his ear.

"I've got ways of making you talk, Butters…."

Butters can't help but feel the heat rising to his face and the excitement building up inside of him as Eric's fingertips skim his flesh. It's always inevitable that when Eric comes home that they'll eventually have some form of sex and honestly it's Butters favorite time of the day whenever Eric starts touching him.

Eric's face is leaning towards Butters' and his warm chocolaty eyes are staring straight into Butters' pale eyes. Butters can feel Eric's breath hitting his face and as Eric's hand moves achingly closer towards his nipple and his mouth moves even closer to the blonde's, Butters instinctively moves forward but before their lips can meet Eric pulls back and gives Butters a mischievous grin.

Butters tilts his head but before he can start asking any questions Eric begins his assault.

The blonde bursts into laughter and he can already feel tears building up in the corner of his eyes as his chest rises rapidly in an attempt to catch his breath. The feeling of intensity rushing through Butters' body is all thanks to Eric's fingers which are moving quickly and relentlessly without the slightest bit of mercy over his ribcage.

Butters has always been ticklish, it's one of his many weaknesses, and though Eric had always had a rather nasty habit of exploiting other's weaknesses but he had stopped doing so to Butters, or at least had done so less frequently, once they started having regular sex. However drastic times called for drastic measures and right now definitely warranted Butters being tickled breathless.

The blonde's knees had long ago given out and the only thing keeping him upright was his wrists being pinned and Eric's thigh which had worked its way between his legs. Butters is red-faced and his breath is coming out harsh. He's afraid he might piss himself if Eric doesn't stop soon and his thighs are tensing around Eric's in an attempt to calm the sensation.

Right when Butters is sure that he can't handle a second more Eric comes to a halt. He releases his wrists and removes his hand from under of Butters' shirt, keeping Butters in place by putting his hands on his waist. He gives Butters a moment to regain his breath before nuzzling his face against the blonde's cheek which is burning with heat. His voice comes out sweet and his breath hits Butters' cheek with cool air, sending a shiver across his skin.

"You wanna tell me now?"

Butters struggles to make eye contact, his own hands are braced on Eric's arms and over the brunette's shoulders he can see that the movie has come to an end, the credits are rolling and he has no idea how it ended but still….

"N-no…"

Eric groans, he really thought that by now Butters would have told him the location of the remote. Secretly though he's sort of…. _proud _ of his boyfriend. He never would've expected this resiliency from him and plus the little blonde does look pretty hot, all flustered and out of breath, physically submissive and relying fully on Eric so he can just stand.

Eric's main motivation for watching television is that it entertains him after a long day of work but thinking it through there's plenty of other things which he could be doing right now which are much more fun and all involve his petite lover.

Butters yelps and finds himself being lifted off the ground and his legs being spread apart by Eric's waist as he's hoisted into his arms. Once Eric has a good hold on him Butters legs wrap around his waist and his hands grab onto his shoulders.

"Eric?"

The larger one chuckles at the curiosity in Butters' voice and his hands move lower, grazing his ass. He doesn't bother with words, just roughly presses his lips against Butters' and forces the blonde's mouth open with his tongue, smirking when the blonde moans into his kiss. As he makes his way to their bedroom, with Butters in his arms, he already knows that what's about to go down in the bedroom is much more entertaining than anything tv has to offer.

…..(later)…..

Eric lies on his back, running his fingers through the blonde locks, his boyfriend's head resting on his chest. He looks down at Butters with complete satisfaction. He's always loved being praised and being acknowledged for doing a good job and having just had Butters' breathless voice repeatedly doing so and having Butters scream his name during climax, well, that's always been the best acknowledgement.

His hands go tense on Butters, one hand on his head and the other on his waist, but he relaxes again once he realizes that the voices in the living room are coming from the television and not any intruder who was stupid enough to break into his house. His eyes drop back to Butters, who's already falling asleep, still dirty with sweat and cum.

"Hey, babe."

The blonde's head shifts so he can look back up at Eric. He's beyond tired but figures that it might be something important.

"Yeah?"

"Now will you tell me where the remote is?"

Butters giggles to himself a bit before burying his face into Eric's chest, his voice draining away as sleep takes over his mind.

"I ain't gonna t-tell ya…."

Eric can feel Butters' soft breaths against his chest and rolls his eyes before moving the blonde off of him. He doesn't care too much about the tv right now but he's pretty hungry. He did skip his dinner in favor of Butters' naked form, which of course was completely worth it but still Eric's got to eat.

Now that Butters is asleep Eric figures that he'll just get something to eat before rejoining him in their bed. He gets up, fixing the blankets to cover his boyfriend, before pulling his pants back on.

The tv is showing some preview for a new movie that's coming out in a few weeks. It's some sort of cartoon and it looks gay as hell, just the kind of thing that Butters would go gaga for. Eric makes a mental note to take Butters to see it because if there's one thing that Butters is good at, and there's _plenty _ that the blonde is good at, having just proven it in the bedroom, then it's thanking Eric whether it's through food or, once again, sex.

He makes his way to the fridge, wincing at the bright light that illuminates his face. There's plenty to eat and instinctively his hand goes to the drawer containing all his favorites sweets and junk food which is ironically right next to the drawer containing all of his least favorite foods, otherwise known as fruits. Butters having arranged the fridge this way in hopes that doing so might subconsciously motivate Eric to eat healthier which it usually didn't but Eric figured that if he grabbed a banana to put in his ice cream sundae that he was planning on making then that might satisfy his need for taste and Butters' need for healthy. He opens the drawer and rolls his eyes because the first thing to greet him isn't the yellow fruit but the tv remote.

**A/N: Really I don't know how this happens. Just like last time, and many times before that, I started this with the intent of making a drabble yet somehow I've passed the 2,000 word mark with this fic…..**

**Also just like my last 3 one shots this one involved a couch. I think I've got a thing for Cartman and Butters hanging out on couches….**

**So this fic was inspired by this tumblr blog called "Imagine Your OTP". I love this blog it gives a bunch of really cute prompts that are free to use as long as you mention the blog in your author's note. The prompt for this fic was: "Imagine person A of your OTP refusing to tell person B something. Something silly, like where they hid the remote, or what their middle name is. Person B gets so frustrated that they take action- they seize Person A's hands slowly sneaking up person A's shirt as they growl that they have 'other ways of making them speak'. Much to person A's surprise/regret 'other ways' was not sexual, but instead was a ruthless tickle-attack."**

**I've used this blog before when writing "You're Thinking Cookies, I'm Thinking…." Which just like this one involved Butters just wanting to cuddle and sleep after sex while Eric instead was hungry for, you guessed it, cookies.**

**I just want to say that well I've used prompts for two of my fics all my other ones come from my own mind but some ideas are way too cute to pass up.**

**Speaking of my fics this one right here is my 42nd overall (but my 41st South Park fic). I'm really excited for my 50th fic because well not all my fics are necessarily that great (mostly speaking about my earlier stuff) I'm just really happy to still be involved and I really think that my writing has improved since my earlier days (not quite a year yet….)**

**So I'm planning out my next fics carefully because I want my 50th to be special for me (and for you too!). So this is what I have planned so far: next is a Stan/Butters fic, then a fluffy Cartman/Butters fic involving Mr. Kitty, then a sad friendship fic for Butters/Cartman. I still have to come up with ideas for 4 more fics but I'm thinking of doing: Dougie/Butters fluff, Craig/Butters fluff, and a Kyle/Butters ish thing involving Kenny. That means I've still got to think of one more idea…..**

**Anyways sorry for the long author's note attached to this long fic but I just wanted to talk to you guys!**

**Why?**

**Because I love you all 3 3 3**

**Thanks for reading 3 3 3**


End file.
